New Start
by Shiva-Knight
Summary: New start just as the name implies, someone is getting a new start, can you guess who it is? Chap 6 is up!, A roof, clouds, the sun, and some very deep pondering about life.
1. Start

Disclaimer: I still don't own digimon….  
  
Me: well this is going to be my first *censored couple* fic…breath, breath, breath…  
  
Davis: it's not a big deal.  
  
Me:……….shut up…..I have to make this extra special……..man my fics suck……oh well.  
  
  
  
A young boy slowly emerges from the dark alleys of the night, he's wearing a tan vest, shorts, a striped T-shirt, and sneakers. His facial expression is that of a lonely one, the dark chocolate eyes concentrating on a small photograph in the slightly sweaty palm of his. The brown-auburn hair spikes out ward slightly, part of the front being held back by a pair of goggles. The streets are empty except for the usual car passing by, leaving the eyes smarting smog behind. He gradually sat down on the hard wooden bench, and stared out into the darkness, then gazed back at the picture. The light flickering occasionally, making him squint at the picture. Sighing, he lingered for something that was coming.  
  
A bus slowly pulls in from the street, the lights inside and sound informs him that a few people are in the bus. They dawdled out of the bus until no one is left in the bus, he advanced into the bus, inserting the money into the partly clear box after reading the amount he had to pay. The bus driver was a middle aged chubby man, his green eyes lighted up with a bit of greed at the sum of green paper, silver, and copper coins in the plastic box . The boy silently shook his head in disgust. But soon after taking his seat in the vacant bus, he proceeded to avert his eyes back to the picture.   
  
'I hate this picture' he thought wordlessly. Although his disobeying hands would not let go of his treasured possession. 'Why can't I get over this?" he cried noiselessly, scorching hot tears cascaded down his cheek, and onto his lap. "She would never understand how much I cared for her, yet she went with the child of hope after all I offered her…love." he mulled over in his mind. He lingered for awhile pondering why she choose Hope, and not Courage and Friendship. But his eyelids started to get heavy and they drooped down and closed. The rocking bus acting as a lullaby for him, as he nestled into the corner of the seat and dozed off into space.  
  
Next morning at an apartment complex  
  
A young girl rubbed her eyes as she soundless exited her room, and then started to enter her younger brothers room. "Davis?" she wondered out loud as she glanced at the empty neat bed, her brother was supposed to be in. She focused around they room. A flimsy piece of paper stuck out from the corner of the bottom of the pillow.   
  
Dear Jun,  
  
By the time you'll be reading this I'll be gone. I have to think about what I have to do in life…and who I want to be with for the rest of my life. I'm not sure but I promise I'll come back once I set every thing straight and figured out what purpose I'll serve in life. Maybe I'll come back as a new teen, a mature one, not that bratty little kid who always bothered his sister. Please it has nothing to do with you or anybody that I'm leaving, understand. I need to search for who I really am.  
  
Love your dear brother,  
  
Davis.  
  
She let the overwhelming letter drift down onto the hard wooden ground, and slid onto her brothers bed. Her thoughts whirling around her head like a bullet. But one stood out the most. "good luck, bro" was the last thought she had, before she flowed into a blissful slumber.  
  
  
  
The boy silently awoke just as the bus veered to a stop. "He last stop kid, get out" as sounds emitted from this driver's seemingly unmoving mouth. He got of the bus and gaped at the city he was at, hundreds of people headed up and down the streets, cars and bikes of all types were propelled down the roads at such speeds his head snapped back to see where they were going. As he walked down the streets of this city the area of people became less populated he kept walking until only a minority of people passed him. He went on as his eyes caught a sign on a gigantic building "TOKYO UNIVERSITY" the words boomed out at him in his mentality.   
  
"Tokyo U" he whispered to no one really, "my new chance in life" he kept going on, "maybe I'll forget…" he brooded over.   
  
A familiar feminine voice echoed into the area "New Chance" as it faded into the infinite abbeys of his mind.  
  
  
  
Me: and no this is not going to be a takari…I hate takari!!!!  
  
Me: well please review my fics.  
  
Me: Ja Ne! 


	2. Home

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Me: wee par t two of my very obvious couple, even if they were mentioned very little or replaced with something else.  
  
Davis: what do I get to do this time? Destroy an alien race? Kill Hitler by time machine? Of are you going to continue this boring fic?  
  
Me:….. Boring fic.  
  
Davis: damn it.  
  
same night, the "boy" left  
  
Hikari Kamiya 13 years old, light golden brown hair, with golden hazel eyes (to me anyway). The child of light, and partner to Gatomon/Tailmon the ferocious feline digimon, who anger is over powered by her love for human catnip. Slowly tip-toed out of the front door hoping that nobody would catch her, she smirked, knowing that this time she had gotten away from her very over protective brother, with gigantic spiky hair.  
  
"Just one hour, just one hour!" she pleaded in her mind, she had been hoping to be over at T.K. 's apartment, and into his room for a cherished moment between an almost inseparable couple. Then there was the wanabe mini version of my brother, he had a silly middle school crush on me. I saw T.K. had a brighter future than Davis's, and had more to offer in life with me than Davis did.   
  
The young girl just kept going, until she hit the holy elevator. Entering the caged box, she pressed the hard plastic button, with the number and letter "F1" on with in the mass produced object. The metal crate jerked and went agonizingly slow downwards, but with the help of gravity, it moved about only bored slow downwards.   
  
"Home free!" she yelled excitedly, causing some people to look at her. She blushed 12 shades pink and red, at the amount of pedestrian she was attracting. She regained her mature posture and strolled to her beloved boyfriends apartment.  
  
In Tokyo, Japan  
  
A boy strides down the street, thinking about what to do next in the first step of his journey.  
  
"First things first" he thought logically,…:  
  
"#1: find a place to live  
  
#2: find a job that can support me  
  
#3: try to forget every thing from my past  
  
#4: make sure I don't encounter the people from my past, until ready to return"  
  
He kept going until, he heard a BUMP as he plunged onto the cold concrete of the deserted streets. "Now look what you did!" he heard a feminine tone ring out. "Well sorry! Miss I can't get a hold of any thing and my friend won't help !" a male voice cracked up. "Well sorry if you didn't pay for the food, and I did!" her voiced piped up again. "Whatever" he groaned, " I don't have time for this" he said again.   
  
The boy just stared at the two, then began to pick up the fallen food, making him realize how hungry he was but stilled tried to hold back from lashing out at the delectable morsels in the partly crumpled bag, and devouring all the provisions of the other people. "Self control" he thought harshly, "these are other peoples food, not yours" he continued to hammer all his virtues that he remembered into his head.  
  
  
  
Just as he was about to give up and lunge at the food, the two people looked at him. They then glanced at each and then back at him. "Sorry" they both addressed him at the same time, then look at each other, and yell out "stop it!" they screeched at the identical time, once again. They begin to fume, as smoke raised out of their ears, until… the unexpected happened, he laughed out loud! He held onto his stomach and laughed, tears flowing down the side of his eyes.  
  
"What are you laughing about?!" she screeched violently. "Well I'm laughing because we always get into these kind of predicaments" he chortled out of his mouth. "Shut up Kietaro!" she bawled out deafening snarl. "Whatever do you mean, Naru?" The man now know as Kietaro, with a innocent expression on his face. (yup these are the same people who live at Hinata springs from Love Hina).  
  
They adjusted their eyes back to the boy who was gawking at the food on the gray bitter streets. "umm do you need help?" the young girl inquired at the teenager. He looked up slowly until his eyes were staring into hers. "umm do you know any place I could rent out to live?" the strange and lost boy, asked out of the blue. Kietaro leaned forward until he was kneeling next to the chocolate eyed boy.  
  
"Hey why don't you stay with us for a while?" Kietaro asked. "Umm, are you sure? I don't want to be a bother" He responded to the man with rectangle like shape glasses. "Oh well can't win against this man, even through flunked his exams 4 times in a row, trying to get into the same college as me" Naru noted to the boy.  
  
"Well ok I guess I can stay over at your place until I can get a secure place to live" He riposted.   
  
  
  
Me: That was the lamest chapter in the world.  
  
Me: and if you flame me, I'll just laugh because I just flamed my self.  
  
Me: and this is a pre laugh if you flame me.   
  
Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SNORT SNORT HAHAHAAHAHAHAH GAG HAHAHAH GAG HAHAHAHAHA WHEEZE WHEEZE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH WHEEZE SNORT SNORT WHEEZE HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHAH *HOLDING STOMACH* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA  
  
Me: woo that was hella fun.  
  
Mw: well Ja Ne! 


	3. Spark

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
Me: well that was monotone-ish.  
  
Davis: so who is the mysterious boy?  
  
Me + everybody at the studio: (falls over anime style)  
  
Davis: just joking I know who he is.  
  
Me: really, who is it?  
  
Davis: it's Tai, silly.  
  
Me: that was so stupid and sounded so gay, I'm not going to even bother.  
  
  
  
As the boy walked down the empty arctic like lane of Hinata springs, even through they were very close to boiling water, the seasonal icy winter always did it's toll on these streets. "So umm how will I be paying you for living in your…..-" the teen was cut off by the delicate voice of command, Naru. "Well your going to take a few test to see what your good at, and if your better at everything then Kietaro, well you'll become the new Hinata manager" she interjected calmly.   
  
"Wait a minute if he does everything better than me, he gets to be the manger!!!" Kietaro bellowed, not catching the sarcasm in Naru's voice. Naru fell over (anime style of you must know), so embarrassed that she even knew anybody this dense and pathetic. "No I was being SARCASTIC!" she hollered into his frail and nearly deaf ear.  
  
Kietaro just endured the shrill expression in Naru's voice. As they walked up the grimy flight of steps to the Hinata apartment, now the Hinata all girl's dorm. As they got near the point of destination, Naru and Kietaro seemed to be getting more and more uneasy, and tense. The boy noticed the anxiety in there steps, until "LOSER!" Naru hollered in the higher steps of the staircase. "Hey no fair" the extremely embarrassed losing Kietaro shrieked.  
  
The boy just stared at the two young adults acting like juvenile delinquents, they scuttled up the stone stair steps. Just then a mid teen girl appeared girl walked out of the Hinata girls dorm, and went to the top of the stairs, to get a breath of fresh air. She had a sparkling violet hair that went down to her shoulders. A petite green turtle was on her right shoulder, she was wearing a gray warm sweater, she was also clutching a miniature soup ladle as if it her life depended on it. (which is kinda, in the anime version)  
  
The violet haired girl squealed at the site of Kietaro, as she rushed up to tackle him into a hug, she then noticed the boy, a few steps behind Kietaro, and her manors and shyness came into play. She started to unnervingly move her mouth so that sound would come out of her mouth, and announce that he heard her and understood. But she endured the long silence as long as possible, until…. "Umm hello, who are you?" She asked  
  
Kietaro nudged him towards the young adult, who blushed slightly. "I'm…I'm…I'm" the boy stuttered. "I'm Daisuke Motomiya" he finally finished, he just stared at her taking her all in. Her fragile eyes that would break her, if anything too dramatic happened, yet in the sunlight her eyes would shine and reflect the sunlight making her look like an innocent angel. (which she technically is). Her violet luminous hair windswept with the breeze passing by. Her smile that could probably tame anyone if she choose to.  
  
She too took a good look at him. His red auburn-brown hair, the chocolate embossed eyes of his. Her eyes sparked at the chance of romance that was not to be. She though she had no chance with this gentleman boy. She could never ever get together with him. She smiled, but her dazzling eyes gave it all away. No one could tell by looking in her eyes, until he came. He had the same eyes she had, emotion with in. Façade beyond the eyes, never truth, but never lies either.  
  
Kietaro and Naru just took a long look at both at them, they were staring into each others eyes, for all eternity was around them for that moment…until… "hello?" Naru basically bawled out of her mouth, making the "nearly" couple break apart and blush hundreds of different shades of red. They all realized that it started to rain, the droplets of clear liquid crystal splattered on them. They all just smirked and dashed up the last of the concrete stairs and into the Hinata "all girls" dorm.  
  
  
  
Me: this is chapter 3 of my *censored couple* fic  
  
Me: do you know who the mysterious boy is now?  
  
Davis: I figured it out!  
  
Davis: the mysterious boy is Takato!!!!  
  
Me: this isn't season three!  
  
Me: oh well Ja Ne! 


	4. Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or Love Hina.  
  
Me: this is the 4th chapter of my fic, sorry about the long wait, but I wiped out a lot of things on my comp so everything was pretty much gone with docs.  
  
Davis: weee this part is a dream sequence, but after that is the actual fic. You still need to read the dream one.  
  
Me: also sorry about the names going from dubbed to actual, It'll happen from time to time, please don't be angry.  
  
I would also like to thank, and give fic promotion credits, which means their most famous fic will be next to their name, and no I'm doing this on my free will, not being paid to do this. (this (a) means the person is anonymous.  
  
Dig fanatic (a)  
  
Master Leonheart "Darkness Falls"  
  
Lord Shinji  
  
GemmaniGirl "Realitycheck"  
  
Warrior "Metal Overlord"  
  
… (a)  
  
(Kari's sub-consciousness)  
  
The enchanting melody of the Waltz echoed through the chandeliers light ball room, as wealthy ladies, and noble gentlemen danced to the captivating music. In the center was a stunning young girl in a magnificent gown fit for anyone of extremely high status, the gleaming decretive ribbons, the pink velvet and silk cloth, and the white veil that held it all together.   
  
She was dancing to a familiar blond haired boy, his every smile sent shivers throughout her entire being. "Takeru (sounds much better than T.K.) I have to go now, but I'll be back" as she whispered seductively, winking at him (no you perverted hentai!!!!!!). She walked away; but seemed more like flowing, to a room at the end of the ball room.  
  
There she entered, the room light's were off and it was pleasant and breezy up here. The windows were opened reveling the balcony; the stars were open in the tranquil night sky. But on top of the balcony white stone rail was a unforgettable boy she knew. "Daisuke" she whispered. "Hello, Hikari" He replied in a monotone voice. "Do you still care about me?" He inquired out of the blue. "What, do you mean?" she murmured, slightly surprised he was here, and the other was that he was not the same as she remembered him to be.  
  
"Do you still care about the same you care about Takeru?" This auburn haired boy asked, not budging an inch; his chocolate incisive eyes zeroed in on her . "What do you mean, I do care about you, but not the same way as I care about Takeru" she replied wincing at the part about not the same way as Takeru , hoping nothing that Davis would understand; sweat beads going down the sides of her soft skin. " I understand…" And with that he just leaned back over the white stone railing, and fell, plunging into the dark moat water below.  
  
Hikari rushed over, to see if she could fix the inevitable death that she had caused. "I could have stopped him" she started, than breaking into tears. " I should have never done anything!" she cried out into the cloudless night" "Then why do you care?…." a mysterious voice undertone around her, making every pore in her body, straighten up.  
  
"Why do I care?" she wondered, but then as it had started she was falling off the balcony, and descended to the unwary ground.  
  
(end dream)   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the child of light screamed into the midst of night. Her older and exhausted brother, fell from the top bunk, onto the hard thin carpeted floor, making the "ooff" sound as he slammed into the flooring. Hikari started to regain her control over her dreams, as Mrs. Kamiya entered, as Tai pushed him self up, dusted him self off, trying to in a dignified manor, but couldn't since the fall made him get a gigantic red throbbing bump upon his tender head.  
  
"It's ok, honey" Mrs. Kamiya spoke softly into her ear, making Hikari relax slightly from the tension the dream had caused her. "yeah sis, don't worry about anything. What ever had been in your dream is over now" Tai added to Mrs. Kamiya's comforting words. "Yeah thanks, don't worry about it" Kari thanked them both for going to her to help.  
  
As her caring mother went back into her room, and her defensive brother climbed unsteadily into bed, and fell into a delightful doze, Hikari stayed awake her eyes glinted off some of the moonlight, shimmering light bounced off the room she was in. "Maybe…Maybe…" but fell into a blissful slumber before finishing her sentence.  
  
  
  
Me: I re did the chapter to make it better, I think the cliff hanger is better.  
  
Davis: I guess.  
  
Me: anyways, if your reading this part you have spare time, and also I won't be updating this until the summer. I'm too tired, and that I have a 4 day, 6 hour test all this week. So sorry.  
  
Me: Ja Ne! 


	5. Play

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Love Hina!

Me: I feel SPUNKADILIC!

Me: sorry for the long update

Me: I had no inspiration, since forever.

Me: I am so busy with a new fic, I'll preview it at the end of this fic R&R this and the preview!

(Hinata All girls dorm) 

He just stood there as a fierce looking feminine barred the entrance to the exquisite, how should we put this hotel/dorm/mansion. Her eyes set on determination of not letting him or the man known as Kietaro through the heavenly doors, as clear droplets feel from the gray darkening sky. His eyes glistened as a crack of blind light smashed onto the earth. The dangerous girl was still holding them off, with her wooden katana sword poised as to attack any second.

He remembered Iori in that stance, but was slightly altered and modified. Her raven black hair started swaying as a small gust of wind passed by, he was blanking out, he needed to get back to the conversation, of the reason why he could not enter into the dorm. "He is not allowed in this all girls dorm!, one male I despise is enough, but I can not restrain my self with two males in the same house hold!" her voice ringing with grit.

"But he's only 15 what harm could he do?" Kietaro asked in exceedingly pathetic protest, but he was rooting for the pitiable man, for this was the last place he could stay, unless he could find another in less then one precious hour, he was going to be soaking and dripping wet, he could afford to sleep outside, but he was going to be ill if he did. "It's about to rain soon!, what about he just stay here one night? How about that Motoko?" Kietaro asked with pleading cute adorable puppy dog eyes.

She slightly gave at the sight, but that slight push was all that was needed to allow him to enter. Inside he saw another large set of girls, surrounded all around in the cozy warm living room. He looked around, the first to catch his attention was a tan skinned girl, with blond hair. She had this delightful set of ravishing forest green eyes, and her sweet pink round blush marks (A/N: correct me if I'm wrong (I'm a guy…seriously) I think their blush marks, or are they dimples? R&R to tell me!).

A grin on her face was all that was needed to cheer someone up. "Hi I'm Koalla Su!", she chattered through larges mound of ripe fresh bananas in her now oversized mouth. He was surprised he could even understand her with all that tempting food in her mouth, which made him remember he was ravenous. His stomach gave a bit of a growl as he smiled sheepishly with a light shade of red marking his cheeks.

Another girl sitting next to Koalla was a browned haired female that looked similar to the girl he had met with Kietaro, Naru. Except she had slightly smaller eyes, looked more subtle but a fragile on the side. She reached out from behind her russet tinted dress and produced a large light green watermelon very pleasing to the eye. As a turtle passed by him crying out "Muyh" and Karate chopped the melon in half.

He just sweat dropped at this astounding sight, wonder how a turtle could fly and do martial arts. He didn't care at the moment as Su invited him to sit next to her, with his watermelon and he graciously accepted, sitting next to this endearing adolescent girl. Well then again she was only a year younger then him by the way her Sailor Fuku looked, and Shinobu was probably 2 years younger then him.

Oh well he was still gorging on the gratifying taste of the red inner cores of the melon. Kietaro sighed as the kendo women entered the house hold, with a look of disgust aimed at him. He just chocked slightly on his simple fruit cuisine, and looked away. His eyes were set on another light-colored haired girl that look a bit tomboyish but her female body was obvious, she was the youngest of all the girls at the inn.

"Hi I'm Sarah McDougal, please at meet cha" she chatted with a hint of a western accent, (A/N: all English words will now be spoken between and such as How are you doing? ) shaking her hand wholeheartedly, he spoke " Do you speak any English? " he asked in English, well his improving English anyways.

" I sure do " she cracked, smiling since he was the only one besides Naru and Kietaro that could speak English, Su didn't count as here Mecha Tama had a Lanuage translator. " This will be our little secret " she spoke softly, so that he could only hear her. He just chuckled and nodded his head, as the other looked bewildered at what they were saying, Shinobu made out only part of the sentence both of the were saying as she took English courses at her school.

Finishing off his ripe and scrumptious melon, he just sat down as Kietaro was arguing with Naru once again, this time about how much soap should have been in the laundry machine. Then she just smacked Kietaro, well more like using her hands to assault Kietaro to allow him to orbit space for a while. While it looked amazing to his eyes, the other were not fazed by it.

"It happens on a regular basis," as she pulled out a game system, and found that it was an X-box, she was playing Halo, one of his favorite games, "have a spare controller ?" he asked as she was overjoyed to having a partner, she and him were allies on Halo now (A/N: never played halo…sorry, but does halo have X-box live, or is it only multiplayer). He was excellent and she was first-rate , that how it was, as they were encircled , by (please insert what halo players fight here, R&R to tell me what the fight so that I can replace this).

But they worked through this, as everybody was entranced as how to two worked in sync, a shot here followed by a large explosion, giving cover to one anther, to move around in the smog (I hope there's smog), acting as a decoy as the other could snipe a very problematical enemy. That was until the game ended, and everyone looked around only to see that he and her, were on the computer playing Warcraft, and a laptop next to him as they allied against, other players.

Shinobu giving a pang of jealousy at the new teen who had just entered. Sarah happy that she had 2 friends to play with, and that the 2 friends were already friends in such a short amount of time. Motoko a bit glad that now that Su was less clingy, and Kietaro, Kitsune, and Naru were all mutual. Kietaro thinking over and over again, to see if he could find a room where he could sleep in, and help him find a job until he could get tide over.

As the people in the living room, started to retreat to their own living quarters, Kitsune dragging a bottle of Sake at her side, Shinobu and Tama-chan headed up into their own room, Motoko in auto-pilot mode walking up the stairs half asleep, but still on guard. Sarah going into Su's room to play a game called Diablo II (MY FAVORITE GAME OF ALL TIME!!!!).

As the pair got later and later into the night, Su's head nodded off as she feel asleep as they one the 37th match in a row. Looking at her delicate features for a bit, he grabbed onto her, as she latched around his neck a bit too tight for comfort. "Big brother please don't leave me…" she mumbled in her slumber. (Incest…twitches, man I could have a Mary Sue right now!, if you want to know what a Mary Sue is, R&R me so that'll explain in chapter 6)

He sweat dropped as he started to run out of air, but lukily she let go before he started suffocating. Kietaro and Naru still awake watching T.V. monitoring the 2 as Naru walked off, and Kietaro help him lead Su to her bed room. Still drowsy, he placed her between the thickets of a hammock, he had found.

Kietaro up but weary directed him, to his bedroom, it was between Su's and Shinobu's for some reason, oh well it was probably the only spare room left in the house. He just drifted off into a nap, after he reflected, gone and back again. He wondered what life would like here at the Hinata Dorm, but all was forgotten as his eye lids grew heavier and the dream world over took him.

Me:…..WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Done oh yeah done!

Davis: ? So?

Me: I had writers blocked and still managed to pull of a chapter!

Davis: yay?

Me: your very enthusiastic aren't you?

Davis: yes I am.

Me: I was being sarcastic…

Davis: riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.

Me: oh well Ja Ne!


	6. Life

Disclaimer: Me no own Digimon or Love Hina.  
  
Me: ……………………………….............  
  
Davis: ………………………………..........................  
  
Me: blink DAMN IT!  
  
Davis: I WIN!!, OH YEAH WHO THE ANIME CHARACTER! OH YEAH! WHAT NOW! UH HUH!  
  
Me: We were having a arm wrestling competition.  
  
Davis: that doesn't even make sense!  
  
Me: or dose it?  
  
Davis: No it doesn't or wait….WHAT!  
  
Me: Exactly!  
  
Davis: my head hurts…  
  
Me: I love doing that.  
  
Join my  
  
---  
  
A waking from his dreamless slumber, he rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly raising his arms also, as the sunlight hit his door frame, and giving out a peaceful glow, making the room slightly warmer, but the warmth was a comforting one. Pushing him self out of the bed rolls, he slowly traveled across the hallway, to the out side balcony, and in one leaping motion jumped up upon the tops of the roof top.  
  
Inching around the top, making sure that each push and pull was secure enough so that he could edge him self to the top of the roof, he spotted Shinobu onto with Tama-chan on top of her head, asleep. Shifting next to her, right behind her, as to not startle her. Hearing her whisper softly into Tama-chan's ear, made him shiver a bit.  
  
"I wonder if he likes me…?" she echoed from her mouth, moving his head next to hers he asked "Like who? Shinobu?" he asked casually, "Th-…..!!!" falling backwards a bit, making her heartbeat so much faster then before, was the boy.  
  
"Hi ya" He said with a radiating warm smile plastered on his face, in his bleu stripped Pjs. Her heartbeat just went from normal to triple heart beat, as she started to sweat and blush profusely. "H-hi" she conversed, he just leaned back onto the top of the roof. Watching the endless clouds go by, not knowing what to do, she too just laid back on the roof.  
  
The sky was a majestic shroud of never-ending colors, the blue got closer to the sun making a beautiful purple, and it got closer creating a creamy orange, as sun rise began. The light over coming the shadows, just like her light defeating the darkness around everybody.  
  
Just like this girl, next to him, everybody had a light, and everybody had a dark. It was human nature, one could not live with the other gone. The sun giving off a magnificent illumination onto the streets and buildings below. His eyes dulled slightly as a small hand held device started to beep uncontrollably.  
  
He just stared down at it, wondering who it was from, why they messaged him from so far away. It was a hopeless cause, he couldn't and wouldn't go back, not yet, not until he found out why he was put on the face of this planet. Many people searched for the meaning of purpose, very few reached enlightenment of the reason.  
  
He knew so many people, older people with life long regrets, know that with these regrets they couldn't leave the world peacefully, but there were some people that were so full of life. Living every day that they could, spending every waking moment doing what they wanted. No regrets, no ties, no bond, just life. And life as good as it could be.  
  
Holding it in his hands, he looked at the screen…a message, from the dwelling he had left behind. He opened the message, looking at it with true thoughtful care. His friends missed him, everybody missed him. His sister, his parents, all his soccer mates, his school mates, his digidestined friends, and…her.  
  
But he had a different life now, a life with endless opportunities, waiting for him to grab it. He was going to take this once in a life time, or maybe once in 2 lifetimes chance. He wasn't going to wither away hiding and searching for him self now, hoping that when he returned that she and everybody would be different.  
  
This was about him now, not her, it was his journey, his every changing destiny. As many thought it, life is never what you want, life is what you get. Live it with no remorse, live it with no sorrow. In the end, the years you live isn't what's important, it the life you give the years, the make the golden memories.  
  
As he awoke from his trance, of staring at the clouds, watching them pass by, always there. He just stood there, as more residents roused up, and treaded out side into the sunlit road. He was there the entire time, watching…just watching life and time go by.  
  
She too just stood there staring, un-changing, watching everything else, the clouds. Looking up at the sky, Clouds.  
  
Clouds…  
  
---  
  
Me: well that was another chapter, I had much insperation at the time, so don't expect more of this stuff.  
  
Davis: yeah I guess  
  
Me: If this was my worst fic ever, do you think I would have continued it?!  
  
Davis: you suck  
  
Me: exactly.  
  
OH AND JOIN MY C2! Please subscribe! (it's free 


End file.
